Tiga Warna
by Memuro
Summary: Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lelaki berambut merah itu berjalan menujuku. Ia menjulurkan tangan seolah mengundangku, mendorongku untuk mengambilnya. Bibirnya bergerak, berbisik. “Innocence”


Yo....untuk Aya-chan yang nyuruh aku bikin fanfic Indo, silahkan dibaca....Dapet ilahm pas lagi dengerin lagu "Under The Same Sun". Ceritanya tentang OCku dan innocencenya jadi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi pembenci OC.

Rate and Review ya...fanfic Indo pertama nih...tolong kasih tau kekurangannya dimana, makasih~!

DGM bukan punya saya!!

* * *

_Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa perang ini tidak bisa dihentikan? Apa yang menyebabkan perang ini? Raskah? Warna kulitkah? Agamakah? Bukankah kita semua sama? Tidakkah kita berdiri di bawah matahari yang sama? Tidakkah kita berjalan di bawah bulan yang sama? Maka kenapa, kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu?_

_Karena mereka bukan manusia…_

**xXx**

Aku mendengar datangnya pagi yang dihancurkan dengan suara tembakan pistol, letusan senapan, deru mesin, rintihan kesakitan dan bau anyir darah. Semuanya membentuk kesatuan, membentuk sebuah melodi yang memilukan hati.

Aku melihat sore menjemput ditemani teriak-teriakan. Semua orang berlari seperti kesetanan; wajah mereka dihiasi air mata yang mengering; berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Bau bubuk mesiu ada di mana-mana, kepulan asap hitam menghalangi pengelihatan. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah mati. Sebuah pelor kosong menggantikan tempat di mana tadinya jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang.

Aku melihat sorang ibu, tubuhnya tengah tertunduk dalam doa. Doa untuk anak. Doa untuk keselamatan anaknya. Doa agar anaknya dapat kembali ke dalam pelukannya dengan selamat. Jangan biarkan dia mati.

Aku bisa merasakan datangnya matahari di kulitku, seakan ia merayap mendekati wajah bumi tiap harinya, membaur dengan perihnya luka dan nanah di sekujur tubuh kami.

Dan orang. Orang-orang seakan tidak perduli lagi dengan keadan ini. Para kaum borju bersekongkol dengan musuh yang bergemilang dengan emas dan batu berharganya agar dapat menyimpan nyawa. Dan kaum kelas bawah tetap harus mempertahankan usaha sia-sia mereka dalam mempertahankan kehidupan dalam kesengsaraan ini.

Tidak ada yang menyadari; atau mungkin mereka memang tidak perduli; bahwa setiap hari sesuatu yang berharga telah menghilang. Seseorang yang penting telah tiada.

Aku berjalan terseok-seok di tengah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Tubuhku diwarnai lumpur dan darah. Suaraku yang parau memanggil-manggil ibuku.

"_Ibu? Ibu di mana? Aku takut…takut… Kenapa orang-orang berteriak Bu? Kenapa orang-orang menembaki kita? Apa Ibu tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Sakit, Bu, sakit…tanganku sakit, Bu. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti"_

"_Ibu……"_

Namun aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Namun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tidak bisa melihat senyumnya.

Dan saat aku menemukannya di bawah puing-puing, senyum hangatnya tetap tidak menyambutku. Hanya tatapan dingin yang menemui mataku. Bibir tipisnya yang terbuka merah oleh darah. Wajahnya yang putih pucat memperdalam rasa takut yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Tangannya yang dulu selalu membelai rambutku dengan lembut kini tergolek tak berdaya, tertekuk ke sudut yang amat salah. Dan ketika kularikan mataku ke bawah…

Tidak ada.

Kaki yang selalu kupeluk sewaktu kecil tidak lagi tersambung ke badannya. Ngeri langung merayapi tubuhku. Sebuah teriakan kecil membebaskan dirinya dari tenggorokanku, berbaur dengan jeritan lainnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai menetes. Satu, dua, tiga, makin lama makin cepat hingga dalam waktu yang singkat aku kehilangan hitungan akan banyaknya air mata yang meningalkan mataku.

Tanganku melayang ke arah tubuhnya yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh jiwanya. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang sudah menunjukkan tanda pembusukan dan ke dalam bahunya kutenggelamkan wajahku. Seperti yang sering kulalukan tatkala ku masih bayi.

Di sana, di pelukan ibuku lah kukeluarkan semua tangis, takut yang telah kupendam sejak harmoni kehancuran ini pertama kali dimainkan. Dengan seorang pria gemuk dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar dan topi yang terlalu tinggi sebagai konduktornya dan monster-monsternya sebagai pemain orkestranya.

Dan tiba-tiba, semua sunyi. Semua berhenti. Asap yang mengepul pun sekan membeku. Peluru-peluru berhenti di tengah udara dari perjalanannya menuju tubuh korban. Orang-orang yang berlarian seakan tertancap di tanah, tak mampu bergerak. Dan di tengah keheningan stagnan itu, hanya ia yang begerak. Perlahan membuatkan dirinya jalan menujuku.

Jubah hitam panjang melambai dengan tiap langkah panjang yang diambilnya. Rambut merah yang berantakan dipenuhi oleh bercak darah; seperti semua bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sebuah pistol kecil yang elegan mengambil tempat di antara jari jemarinya yang panjang. Dan matanya yang tajam melihat langsung ke diriku, menembus jiwaku.

Rasa takut menghinggapi diriku, kemudian, hitam. Semuanya hitam, hitam, hitam.

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak tahu bisa kukeluarkan menggemakan dirinya untuk kuping seluruh dunia.

Sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya memenuhi tubuhku. Mengalir dengan deras seperti ombak lautan, mencabik diriku. Dan ketika kubuka mataku lagi, merah. Semuanya merah, merah, merah.

Laki-laki berambut merah tadi bagai bermandikan darah. Tak ada setitik hitam pun mewarnai jubahnya. Dan semua orang berlarian tadi, kini tersungkur di tanah, di dalam kolam darah. Dan semua musuh berjatuhan, baik yang di darat, maupun yang di langit. Darah hitam mereka bermuncratan dan bercampur dengan darah merah manusia. Hitam dan merah.

Dan putih. Semuanya putih, putih, putih.

Putih di sekitar tubuhku. Putih di atas hitam dan merah. Putih di atas segalanya. Putih menikam segalanya. Putih menembus segalanya.

Benang-benang putih keluar dari sekujur tubuhku layaknya cahaya yang dikeluarkan mentari. Dari lenganku, jariku, kakiku, perutku, semuanya. Kuraih salah satu benang tersebut dan merah menodainya. Merah darahku.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lelaki berambut merah itu berjalan menujuku. Ia menjulurkan tangan seolah mengundangku, mendorongku untuk mengambilnya. Bibirnya bergerak, berbisik.

"_Innocence"_

* * *

©Memuro 30Juni2009


End file.
